<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ranting about stuff with me ;) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522984">Ranting about stuff with me ;)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Fanfic, JJBA, Manga &amp; Anime, One Piece - Freeform, Rant, anime rant, bnha - Freeform, ranting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first “work” and its essentially going to be me ranting about random (most likely anime) stuff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ranting about stuff with me ;)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi.</p><p>so I’m gonna start by talking about how much I HATE Deku. </p><p>okay say all you want about him and how much “character development” he’s had or whatever, I’ll listen but I won’t agree.</p><p>His character design is literally SO bland and definitely has more of a background character vibe. <br/><br/>His “cutesy” design makes me so mad for some reason. Why did they think those ugly ass shoes were a good idea???? The fucking bunny costume isn’t it chief. <br/><br/></p><p>Now, let’s talk about his powers and why I feel like he’s lacking as a protagonist. ✨🧚‍♀️<br/><br/>Why didn’t he do anything before he met All Might? “Oh but remember when he tried to save Baku-“ SILENCE YOU FETUS. That was just dumb. Literally. Also wasn’t he the reason it got out?. <br/>He could have been a police officer, or a firefighter. </p><p>If he wanted to be a hero so bad why didn’t he try to achieve his goal even without a quirk?</p><p>Why didn’t he condition his body to the limit before he got All Might’s power?</p><p>I personally would have absolutely LOVED if he was actually quirkless throughout the show. <br/>Imagine how empowering that would’ve been for other quirkless people who wanted to be hero’s.</p><p>I wish it was a better message in general. <br/>Follow your dreams no matter what people say. No matter how many people say it’s impossible because you’re “weak”. <br/><br/></p><p>Sadly we didn’t get that. We got a crybaby that did nothing to stand up for himself until he had power handed to him on a platter.</p><p> </p><p>this will be the end (for now) of me taking my anger issues out 🥴</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>